narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Encounter 1: Team Konoha vs. Team Sunayoshi
These massive trees have trunks over twenty feet in diameter. These extravagant trunks serve as their own gravestones- they have all died due to a lack of moisture and sunlight, as their own canopies have blocked the sun and sky. The ground beneath is barren and dead, and the hollow trunks are filled with termites, beetles, and other decay-dwelling vermin. Pre-Combat Actions and Roleplaying Team Konoha "Well excuse me princess, but last I checked you weren't the boss around here. I don't care that those idiots back in Konoha grovel at the ground you walk on, but if you want to be leader you're going to have to take it from my cold dead fingers!" Hissed Shima. Koyone only huffed in annoyance, turning her nose at the bickering pair. "I could drop you dead in five seconds flat lizard breath! So don't push me!" Akemi yelled back. She stomped over to the stump and took a seat ignoring the icy glare Shima was giving her. Ever since Yura Aburame dropped from the exam, things had gotten... tense. Their replacement had all but given them the cold shoulder, no doubt due to the rest of her team failing, but she was following orders at least. Akemi palmed her head sighing into her hand as she bitterly recalled the beginning of the second phase. It was all going so smoothly, obviously she had passed, and Shima had surprisingly done well enough as well. Who knew the girl was proficient in basic academy knowledge? But the biggest surprise had been Yura. She'd thought out of anyone, least of all an Aburame that he'd pass. Things went downhill from there, those who were left were shuffled into new teams, and Konohamaru (she was not going to refer to him as sensei, he couldn't crack a nut with two rocks if he tried) had given them a grim speech on survival and after handing out the scrolls and passing on the instructions, left as soon as the exam began. Peering at her other teammates she couldn't help but wince, things had started off so well. Once the gates had opened, the other teams rushed in like their lives depended on it (the fact that they were wasn't lost to her). She knew that Koyone was a sensor-nin; Team Uchiha was well known in Konoha and she liked to be kept appraised of her fellow genin, and they had come to agree on their plan of action. After using her Byakugan and Koyone's chakra sensing ability, they were able to determine the general course and relative location of each of the team. Knowing they had ample time to prepare, Akemi pulled her teammates aside and almost immediately applied her Eight Trigrams Imaginary Body Technique on their vital organs. After that, she dispensed with her supply of making sure they were all fed and nourished for the next three days. All that was left was to acquire a source of water, and they could maintain the advantage of mobility. But along the way Shima, as always had to butt in to her authority, and just couldn't let things be! At first it was where we should go, then it was about her ordering them around, then it was about how she should have asked first before applying some crazy unknown fuinjutsu, and so on. Why couldn't that girl just listen to someone who actually knows better for once instead of sticking her nose where it doesn't belong! Its infuriating! They had nearly come to blows, but the silent Koyone apparently had had enough of their fighting and erupted on them as well. Eventually they all agreed on a destination and had set camp here after securing several dozen gallons of water from a stream along the way. It was equally important that they choose a temporary camp site that was out of the way, where few teams would venture. The forest was largely dead, but it ensured that their senses wouldn't be fooled by the standard means of chakra suppression. She and Koyone could, and to a lesser degree Shima given her penchant for sniffing out her opponents, sense any approaching adversary well before they got within combat range. Sparing a glance at Shima, she could see that the beastly girl was unwrapping her trap kit, and dosing her weaponry and ninja wire with poison. Though she hated to admit it, and would certainly never vocalize it, she was glad Shima was there; from a purely professional point of view of course! Her abilities in particular would be invaluable during the course of this exam. With that in mind, she too began to prepare. She periodically activated her Byakugan during the trip here so she could see which kinds of poisonous animals inhabited the area. With this knowledge firmly in mind, she could prepare some anti venom's and if possible synthesize her own poisons for later use. The impromptu collaboration between remnants of Konoha's two teams was less than desirable for Koyone as well. While her general dismissive behavior was nothing to be surprised about, the fact that her team had failed and she was thrown in with a chaotic pair of kunoichi was definitely not improving her willingness to communicate. For the most part Koyone simply complied with the will of her newly found partners, as she was more interested in earning her promotion than controlling a temporary squad formed out of convenience. Most troubling was not being familiar with her "teammates" approach to combat. While Koyone was fairly familiar with the Hyūga and their abilities from her original team, Akemi's chakra flow was much more refined than Shōju, likely placing her skills on a higher tier. Additionally, Konoha's princess seemed to have a preference for medical ninjutsu. Despite having some manner of knowledge on how to adapt to Akemi, their lack of experience with one another could be detrimental in the field. Even more troublesome was Koyone's understanding of Shima. In addition to their lack of shared history, she had barely any idea what to expect from the bandaged young woman. All she could gather from their interaction was that Shima seem to have a build, and personality, that favored violence, but that was hardly something to bet upon. Eventually she resigned herself to the reality that she'd have to adjust to her teammates in the heat of combat, though she wasn't honestly helping the situation by remaining quiet. Rather than getting caught up in her team member's bickering Koyone tried to keep her attention on the surroundings, hoping to identify the other groups before they got too close. Twirling a kunai rhythmically around her fingertip Koyone hoped that either a team made their way towards them soon, preferring to collect a second scroll as quick as possible. It had been a few hours since they made camp, and at this point Shima was beginning to lose it. Akemi was off being her usual arrogant self, and the other was busy twirling her kunai like some princess with too much time on their hands! With a growl, she shoved her weapons back into her pouch. They'd waited long enough. Though the plan hadn't been mentioned much she suspected that they had all been thinking along the same vein--- now was the time to strike. The other teams should have set camp by now and if they were smart, they'd have set traps in case of ambush. With two sensors on the team, they could easily pinpoint the enemies own traps, and with her gecko's, dismantle them. Then she could hunt them as she saw fit while the others played it safe and prepared their own traps. After that its just a matter of herding her prey into the kill zone. She grinned savagely in anticipation. "Oi, stop it with the stalker grin, Gecko-chan." Glancing over at the Hyuga princess, she could see that condescending smirk plastered on her face like it was the day she was born. Growling in irritation she sent the hyuga a withering look, who just arched an eyebrow. Turning to face their third teammate Akemi gestured to Koyone. "It's time. We need to--" "Head out, we know." Shima interrupted. God she hated how overbearing Akemi could be at times. "We're not exactly idiots, even a moron could figure that much out. So here's the plan-" "-The plan," Akemi emphasized the word as if she owned it. "is for us" She gestures to Koyone. "to spy on the enemy, discern any traps, disarm them-" "We know!" Shima growled out. "Lets just shut up and head out alright!" She didn't bother waiting for a response as she grabbed her gear and leapt off. "...Brash, and reckless. Just great, maybe she'll have a good old fashioned brawl with the too. C'mon Koyone, we should catch up before she gets herself killed." Team Sunayoshi Raimei brooded silently. Hiruko, contrary to all expectations, had flunked out of the first part of the exam. They had always assumed the quiet kid to have at least academy-level knowledge! For all his ninjutsu strength, he couldn't answer a damn written test! This would be difficult. There were no replacement members, leaving himself and Sunate representing the Land of Wind and Sunagakure. Their teamwork was well-honed, and their swords were sharp. But he couldn't help but feel something here was going to go very badly very soon... Encounter 1 Time: 3 PM, Day 1 Advantage: Team Konoha (has two sensor nin) Special Rules: Inverse Law of Shinobi (Raimei and Sunate get 4 actions per round, rather than only 3 as normal). Encounter Effects: The flora are dead. Background chakra levels are minute, making it easier to detect chakra. Round 1: Team Konoha Koyone Takamori: With what could only be described as random chance Koyone found herself in a squad that held a sizable advantage over most opponents, due to their notable sensory abilities. As such, Koyone, along with the others, were able to position themselves prior to engaging the enemy. The girl with the snow colored hair had specifically found herself on the right flank of her team's formation. Sitting on a branch of a tree, facing away from the enemy's position with her back against the trunk, Koyone drew two kunai attached with smoke bombs from the pouch attached to her right thigh. "This would be more than enough to cover the area," she thought to herself, taking a deep breath. Once she set these off, the entire area was going to erupt into mortal combat. Finding her resolve the kunoichi threw the explosives from behind the tree, aiming toward the ground in the center of the opponent's camp. Attack Immediately following her projectile assault, which were set to cloud the area in a dense smoke nearly immediately after reaching their destination, Koyone clapped her hands together in a seal of concentration. Focusing on the radiating chakra signatures of the two enemies she sought to replace their auditory input with that of the ambient noises of the surroundings with a genjutsu. This would effectively cut off their communication and ability to identify her team's movements via sound. Additionally, by replacing the sounds of the area instead of cutting off their ability to hear it would be difficult, if not impossible, for them to know they'd be caught in an illusion. Attack Having played her part in the initiation of the fight, and thus hopefully crippling two of her opponent's senses, Koyone began to assemble a trap to ensure her team's success in the battle. Delayed Action Akemi Hyuga: Byakugan active, Akemi surveyed the battlefield before her. The plan was simple but should it succeed they might be able to take out the genin in a single surgical strike. Oh how she loved it when a plan comes together! Grinning wickedly, she waited until Koyone performed her part before launching off with her own. As soon as the smoke bomb went off, she was already performing the creating an identical copy of herself and Koyone, sending them into the thick smoke. The job of the clones was to distract, with the genjutsu removing their sense of sound, the one weakness of the technique was likewise removed. Directing her clones to attack, she had her own slip underneath the guard of the genin Raimei and attempt to deliver a palm thrust to the heart in a seemingly lethal strike. Koyone's clone would likewise try for a vicious stab in the spine behind the other genin Sunate. Attack With the two genin adequetely distracted, she moved on to the next phase of her plan. It was obvious from the way these two carried themselves, that they were swordsman. Muscle density, callouses on the hands, even their posture all hinted at their pride in the art of the sword. Like cutting the head off of a snake, Akemi intended to do just that to her opponents. With another surge of chakra, Akemi released from her back, arcing them around and zeroing in on the unsuspecting genin. Now blind, deafened, and forced to clumsily respond to their attacks, Akemi would rob them of their most prized possessions. Their gear. Sending the chakra threads forward her immediate concern was getting their swords and any other gear she could manage to grab. Without them, these fools wouldn't even be much of a challenge and if they could snag their scroll in the same go? Expertly she manipulated the threads, and attempts to connect the threads to their most prominent and visible weaponry, along with their equipment pouches, and or hidden pouches. Nothing was hidden from her , and if successful would viciously yank them back. Attack At the same time, she began preparing the last of their little ambush as she began laying her last trap. Delayed Action Shima Date: Shima could make out the poignant scent of the two genin. "Good, looks like they haven't detected us yet." In the meantime, she withdrew her ninja wire which she had liberally coated with her Gila poison and began creating a perimeter. Should they try and escape without carefully looking for the wire, they'd be only be dooming themselves. Once this was set up, signaled to her team to begin the strike. Delayed Action --- When Koyone's smoke bomb detonated she was on the move, her reptilian features more pronounced than before as she darted forward in a mad dash, momentarily blurring due to her sheer speed. With a deafening war cry (knowing that the enemy was silent did nothing to deter her) she tried to shoulder tackle the genin Raimei with the force of a battering ram. Attack With hands glistening with sharpened claws, Shima reached out to grapple the surprised genin, using her superior strength, speed and leverage in this circumstance to drag him to the ground in a grapple. With her scales, any grinding against his skin would result in deep gashes and compromise his ability to escape, let alone what would happen to his hands if he tried. Attack Round 1: Team Sunayoshi Raimei Raimei, with his strange and underdeveloped chakra network, did not react to genjutsu quite the same as others. As the chakra had few readily available tenketsu to enter his system with, he became aware of a slight pressure, similar to that of a headache or other illness. However, this was the first indicator that something might be off. Then, it was the acrid smell of smoke, when he saw no smoke, and this smell was powerful, and as he began to take another breath, he could feel the smoke on his tongue- Genjutsu! Raimei swiftly sliced his hand open on his partly exposed blade, and caught his breath at the attack unfolding before him. Defense Utilizing his higher-than-average perception and reflexes, he noted the two assaults, one from a Hyūga, coming in with a palm strike under his guard, and another girl, almost- 'animalistic'- charging at him in a body check. He judged the onrushing girl in bandages to be a greater threat, and fell backwards, thrusting his feet up, neatly tossing the lizardlike girl over his head. He continued the motion, returning to his feet and unsheathing his sword with a whisper-quick movement. Defense Carrying on the movement straight from the scabbard, he aimed for the scaly girl in bandages' neck. He figured if he could take one out now, he had time to evade the Hyūga's attack, and even the odds. Attack To buy himself enough time to do so, with his off hand he pulled a shuriken out of his belt, wincing as his haste led to his pricking his finger, and as one hand led off with a sword stroke, his other hand threw a shuriken behind him, aiming to stall the Hyūga. And if she dodged, well, it might hit the clone behind her. Either one would help his case. Attack Due to the withdrawal of both members of Team Sunayoshi, Team Konoha is victorious by default. Needless to say, Team Konoha has acquired an additional scroll. A scroll of heaven. At this point, Team Konoha possesses two scrolls of Heaven. Only a single scroll of earth is required to pass Phase 2. Although it might seem like a waste, having an extra scroll of heaven is still good. You can use it as a backup... you could use it to negotiate a trade.. you could destroy it to eliminate the chance of more than one team arriving in the finals... '''I'll be creating Encounter 3 later today. Unlike Encounter 1, you won't be facing other participants, instead I'll be generating NPCs for you to fight in addition to the terrain and circumstances. Try not to panic. '''Oh, and please make sure to include your characters' actions after this encounter in the epilogue (below). It will help me decide advantage on the following encounter, and it should nicely round out the ending of this RP.'' Epilogue "Disappointing..." Koyone whispered to herself as she leaned up against a tree outside of Team Sunayoshi's encampment, "After all their arrogance before the exams they couldn't even put up a decent fight." Looking over the unconscious bodies of the Sand-nin on the forest floor she can't help but feel annoyed by the lack of challenge so far. Despite recognizing that their success thus far was nothing short of amazing, Koyone would have preferred to have faced competent opponents. Leaving it to the other members of her team to collect the scroll from the fallen, as opposed to getting into a struggle over who will safeguard the item, Koyone returned her attention to the surroundings. "They probably don't call this place the Forest of Death for nothing," she thought to herself, surveying the surrounding to make sure nothing had closed in on them immediately when they were handling their opponents. Most every genin from the Leaf had heard horror stories about the forest. While it was unlikely that everything in these tales was true, being cautious was preferable to slipping up in the field. "Now...will Akemi and Shima wrap this up before next week?" Koyone wonders, somewhat patiently waiting on her teammates. Akemi landed next to the downed Suna-nin, marveling at just how easy it had been to beat them. Was she disappointed? In a manner of speaking. But she couldn't help but find their victory to be so sweet. She just loved it when a plan comes together. Caressing her new swords, she strapped one to her back and the other to her side. Pointedly she ignored Koyone's droning. "Hehehe." She grinned gingerly examining all of the new equipment she'd stolen just moments prior. Only to be disappointed. Aside from a few weapons the idiots didn't even bother bringing in basic supplies for survival; no food, no water, hell not even a basic aid kit in case of injury. These were the best Suna had to offer? After the exam she was going to have a long talk with dear old dad about his friends the standards of their shinobi because this was unacceptable. After rummaging through the pouch she found what she was looking for. "Damn!" She shrieked, getting the attention of both her teammates. "They have the heaven scroll too. Looks like we'll need to find another team. C'mon, lets go." She gestured in a random direction. Glancing back at Shima, and Koyone she briefly considered the dynamism of their teamwork. Despite her earlier reservations, she was honestly impressed. "Oh... and... good work team." It came out more awkward than she would liked, but nonetheless it conveyed the message well enough. Shima looked across to the laying Suna-nin, and then to the Scroll of Heaven that soon followed. Her brows furrowed, bile formed in her throat as she noticed the failure under laying the 'success'. Grunting, the Gila-Kunoichi made her way towards Akemi's position, looking her dead in the eye before walking past her. "Waste of our time..." To the lizard girl, their victory was as hollow as the woods they were in. It left a foul taste in her mouth. Now on the head, Shima made her way to the front, leading the way by leaping to the nearest tree, and making head. There has to be another team around here somewhere... this was a joke! Damn it!